The kiss of fire and water
by farahjasteh
Summary: This story cotinues the 19 years later of Harry Potter 7, but with a little twist of having Scorpius and Rose together.
1. Sorting Hat

**Sorting Hat**

"Come on Albus, let's go inside." Albus nodded and followed the intelligent Rose inside the compartment. They saw James talking with his friends. Rose was silently looking out the window when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and glanced at Albus.

"The candy cart is outside, can you get something for me, please?" Rose nodded and walked outside. She saw a boy there about her age buying candy.

He noticed her looking and smiled, his hand held high. "Hello, I am Scorpius, nice to meet you." His smile was warming. Rose took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Rose." Scorpius silently thanked the lady and left. Rose went back into the cart with a full bag of candy.

After a long wait they finally reached their destination. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Known to be the safest place in the world.

"I'm scared." Albus announced.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," Rose sighed. "We can get through this, I read through all the books I could find about Hogwarts, it says that the test is so easy that no one has failed."

"But at least you have read about magic, I don't even know anything."

"You'll be fine." They sat for a while until an old lady came in and welcomed them into the big room with candles floating in the sky and 4 long tables with children sited all over. Albus gulped as they walked forwards and saw a hat on top of a chair, were they suppose to lift it up by magic?

"I am going read out your names in order and I will ask you to sit here and let the hat sort you into your four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Ok so let's begin, Ahjaugad, Melody!"

"Hmm… interesting Hufflepuff!" As the sorting hat spoke every first year was shocked with amazement, but the year has just begun.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Rose stared in shock, as the boy who was nice to her on the train was actually a Malfoy.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat said before it landed on his head. He grinned in satisfaction and sat down with the Slytherins.

"That guy is Draco Malfoy's son." Albus said with anger.

"I know, our dad's pure enemy." Albus nodded his head and glared at Scorpius.

After a while of saying names finally Albus's name was mentioned, he walked up and sat down, nervous. "Gryffindor!" Albus sighed with relieve and walked off the stage.

Rose stood up gracefully as her name was called. She sat down and waited. "I could put you in that house, but it would be weird and hard for you. Gryffindor doesn't match you up as much either. Let's see if you can fulfill your overall potential in… Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table cheered as she sat down upon all her new friends. As Dumboldore waved his hand the room became silent. He gave his speech as solemnly as he did every year with precise and details. As the meal began, everyone ate quickly.

"Wow did you swallow that?" Rose asked a boy in the same year.

"Yep, I'm starving." He said as he continued grabbing everything he can. Rose sighed and picked up a piece of bread, eating it slowly. "If you don't eat quicker, you will have no time to fill your stomach."

"If you don't eat slower, you will choke."

The boy grinned and raised his hand. "I'm Liam." She shook his hand and smiled. Liam couldn't help but blush.

Over at the Slytherin table, Scorpius Malfoy was looking over to the girl that he thought was cute. She was the mudblood's daughter; she was also a blood traitor. His father has taught him those words, even though he didn't know much about them. He watched as she giggled with a weird boy who had fat cheeks. He felt a weird feeling boiling inside him, an unfamiliar weird feeling.

Jane nudged him and he turned his head around to look at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked in her bossy voice.

"Oh, nothing." He glanced down and picked up his spoon. As they finished supper, everyone followed their houses. Scorpius followed quietly as his friends chatted beside him. His face looked towards the ground, thinking about that girl. All of a sudden Scorpius tripped over something and moved his hand forward so that he doesn't hit the ground. He looked downwards and saw Rose blushing and eyes widened. Scorpius got up and pulled Rose up.

"Thank you." Rose said as she brushed her robe.

"Your… welcome." Scorpius coughed to break the silence. They both looked around and noticed that the halls were empty.

"Do you know where my house is?" Rose shook her head. They both sighed and glanced down. "Ok then let's look around." As Scorpius started walking Rose quickly followed behind. "So do you like quidditch?"

"Never played it before, but my dad is a big fan."

"Your dad is Ronald Weasley right?"

Rose nodded and commented. "And your dad is Draco Malfoy."

"Enemies." They continued silently. There was no noise but the sound dripping water. It was all black but a few torches on the side and the faint glow coming closer and closer. "Do you think the person is coming our way?"

"Maybe." As the glow came close enough, Rose could see a familiar shape.

"James."

"What are you walking in the halls this late, and with him." James glanced at Scorpius with disgust.

"We were lost, so we tried to find our houses."

"He's telling the truth." Rose agreed.

"I'll bring you there Rose." James said as he began walking.


	2. The weird day

The Weird Day

_Rose,_

_Meet me at my hut as soon as you can._

_, Hagrid_

Rose read the letter and smiled. She picked up her stuff and walked towards Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door and waited. After 2 minutes of knocking and waiting, she realized that Hagrid wasn't there. _But he told me to come. _She thought.

"Well, well , well look who we have here." A girl said as Rose turned around. "I'm Jane, Scorpius's future wife. You were coming here to see the oaf weren't you?"

"He has a name."

"Whatever." They said as they walked forwards, Rose walked backwards to keep a distance. James had always told her to stay away from the Slytherins, and she was trying to. "You think because your only half mudblood you'll so smart? Ya right." As she moved forward quickly she pushed Rose on the shoulder. Rose stared in shock and started running towards the opposite way. She stopped to take a breath as she looked around; she was inside a forest, _the_ forbidden forest.

She sat down and started crying, everyone was expecting her to be a perfect little child, a smart child. She was not her mother, she was herself and no one should expect more or less. Suddenly Rose's eyes widened and her heart raced as she heart a growl. She turned her head around and saw a 13-foot tall giant deer like creature right above her head. She screamed loudly and ran. After a few seconds of trying to run she noticed that she was above ground, the deer creature has lifted her up.

"_Pajami re pon!"_ The monster sat down on the floor holding his stomach while wailing. Rose stood up and ran towards the boy.

"Thanks."

"Come on let's go." Rose nodded as they ran back towards the hut.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I was on a walk and I heard you, its nothing." Scorpius said and walked away quietly.


	3. The two groups

The Two Groups

Albus chatted as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch for their first class. Professor Hujik waited for them with 2 dozen brooms on the ground. "Welcome to your first broom class, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. I'm Professor Hujik and I hope everyone does well. First of all let's learn how to pick up your broom. Everyone lift your hand and say 'up' your broom should fly up to your hand." When she finished everyone practice lifting up his or her broom.

"Up! Up! Up!" Rose shouted as the broom stood still on the grass. "Up!" Mostly everyone's broom was up when Professor Hujik stopped them.

"Gondos, make sure you catch the broom, Weasley, we'll work on it." Rose blushed as it was her first time a teacher said something bad about her work. Quidditch may just not be her thing. But like her mom always says, she will work and work until she gets it right. As the class ended she followed her friends as they went towards their next class together. She was humming and looking around the beautiful landscape when she suddenly saw Malfoy and his gang.

"Look at the mudbloods walking our way!" Jane remarked and giggled. Scorpius's eye was filled with concern, which was different from all his friends.

"Leave us alone." James commented.

"Oh my god I am so scared."

"You should be." The two groups was glaring at each other until the Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw group walked off to their next class.

Rose turned around and whispered, "Thanks," Towards Scorpius, he's eyes widened in shock and he blushed.

"Come on let's go." Jane pulled Scorpius's hand as they walked away. Rose just stood there looking at the boy.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Liam.

"Oh, nothing."

"Was that the Slytherins?"

"Ya."

"You shouldn't have anything to do with them, my parents say they are bad people. If you associate with them, life will be hell."

"Some of them aren't like that."

"They all are, that's why they are in Slytherin."

"Aren't they just cunning and ambitious?"

"Right… they just say that so Hogwarts won't have a bad reputation." He pulled her towards the Herbology lab.


	4. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

It was the end of the day as Rose hurried to the Quidditch pitch with a broom. She had asked Professor Hujik if she could practice and the Professor agreed that Rose would not get into any trouble. "Up! Up! UP!" It was just not working. Suddenly she heard someone laugh as she turned around. There stood Scorpius Malfoy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk"

"You take a lot of walks."

"Thanks, what are you doing?"

"Trying to work on my brooming."

"I don't really think its working out."

"I kind of figured that out when the broom hit my head, twice."

"I thought you were smart, kind of like your mom."

"Do not compare me to my mom. I am myself, nobody else." It was silent for a moment, Rose and Scorpius looking into each other's eyes. Rose was confused, who is this Scorpius, he turns nice, then quiet, then mean.

"You are supposed to be nicer to the broom."

"Are you trying to help me?"

"I understand how you feel about not want to compare with anyone else."

"How?"

"Well, everyone does that to me too. My father is Draco Malfoy, the guy that all Gryffindors hate. Everyone expects me to be the exact same thing, an evil guy. But I just want to be myself, and since I was born this way, everyone expects me to be 'this way'. The truth is that I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and that's who I am."

"I guess you do understand, but can you really help me?" I wondered.

"Well, I am a Quidditch master." Scorpius grinned and stepped forward. "Here, let me show you." He stood beside the broom and gently said, "Up." The broom went up to his hand and he put it down again. "Now you try." Rose stood beside the broom, nervous as she mimicked Scorpius and held up her hand. "Go a little higher." Rose obeyed. "Perfect now say up like I did."

"Up." The broom, fast like a lightning hit her hand hard and she grasped it firmly. "I did it!"

Scorpius grinned happily and said, "No problem. If you want to improve you will have to practice every night."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

Scorpius glanced up in surprise and curiosity. "Ya, see you." Rose walked out of the Quidditch pitch and sighed, gracefully and happily.


	5. Helping eachother out

Helping Each Other out…

"Welcome back! How was your winter break?" Albus asked.

"It was good, I mostly read."

"When do you not read?" Rose giggled as they sat down on the bench. "Ewe, look it's the 'Malfoy gang' they are just a bunch of jerks."

"They are REALLY not that bad!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe some of them are just misunderstood, it may not be their fault."

"When have you become a Slytherin?"

"Never mind." Rose sighed and walked away.

"What's with her?"

-----------

It was dark tonight; the only sound was the tiny steps of Rose hurrying towards the Quidditch pitch. Scorpius, who had 2 brooms in his hand, welcomed her. He tossed a broom at her when she had arrived, smiling. "It's a Firebolt 8099!"

"It's my gift for you to congratulate you finishing our lessons. You are now a master at brooming. Come on, let's take a ride." Rose sat on her broom and went up high. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care." He grinned and flew up high. She followed him as they disappeared into the night. Night after night they met each other to chat or fly around. They were discussing lessons, sometimes doing homework together. Rose was having the time of her life.

One night, when they arrived back at the ground, they walked towards the closet bench and sat down. "That was a nice ride, the view was amazing."

"I agree." Rose said.

"Its almost Valentines Day."

"Ya, the dance is next Friday, and we still have tons of homework, they can't give us a break."

"It's really unfair." Scorpius commented as he looked away. _Why am I so nervous? _They both thought at the same time.

"Time goes by very fast, it is almost March break…"

"Are you going back home?"

"Ya, how about you?"

"Back into the big mansion." Scorpius, who was sitting on the edge of the chair, looked at her straight in the eye and asked, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Rose turned pink and wide-eyed, "I mean as friends."

"Sure, but I thought us meeting was suppose to be a secret."

"It couldn't be that bad, we are just friends, and you agree that our parent's arguments have nothing to do with us so its no-biggy."


	6. The dance

Rose inhaled deeply as she walked down the stairs into the huge ballroom. The first to welcome her was Liam. "Wow, you look beautiful." He said as he bit of the chicken leg.

"Thanks."

"Do you have a date tonight? Because I don't."

"Oh, I'm sorry Liam," Rose said as she leaned over to find Scorpius. "I have a friend who asked me already."

"Who?"

"Uh… you don't know him" Rose lied.

"Well, later!" Rose bit her lip nervously and looked around. She glanced back when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"You look so pretty." Scorpius commented.

"Thanks." Rose said and blushed. They walked onto the dance floor. Rose realized that she didn't know how to dance. _What do I do? _She watched the other couples dancing, so she stepped right, then left and started snapping to the beat. They danced together for a while, not caring when other people were starring, not noticing the shocked faces or disapproving face. This night was going perfect.

"I'll go get some juice."

"Ok." Rose watched him walk towards the food table and sighed.

"Rose Weasley were you just dancing with that _Malfoy_?"

"He is not the same as everyone else, James. And you are not the boss of me."

"You are right, I'm not. But I have the right to care."

"I don't think that you really care."

"You have become one of them."

"Excuse me, James. I am escorting my date to the dance floor." Rose smiled and took Scorpius's hand. James starred in shock as his ever- loving cousin just walked away with a _**Malfoy**_.

They sat down and drank their juice as they chatted about millions of different things. As a slow song came on, Scorpius dropped his drink and bowed, "May I have this dance."

"Of course you may." Rose giggled and followed Scorpius onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her mind became blank. After a few seconds she put her hand around his neck like they do in the movies and turled around with him.

"I feel like Cinderella."

"Then hurry and dance before the clock strikes 12." Rose laughed and curtsied as the slow song was over. A camera went off and Rose turned around and faced a short little boy.

"Hello, I'm John Creevey, son of Colin Creevey."

"Why are you taking our picture?"

"Oh… you won the 'most beautiful couple award' congratulations." Scorpius and Rose raised their eyebrows and starred at each other.

"Congratulations." They said at the same time.

"Come on let's go outside." Scorpius said. Rose nodded and followed him into the night. They sat down onto a bench; the dark night was filled with magnificent stars and the banana- like moon shining down on them. Rose looked down and sighed.

"Why are you so quiet?" Scorpius asked.

"Isn't it bothering you?" Rose sniffed.

"What?"

"That we won't see each other all week?"

"Silly girl, of course I am upset, but I know you have to see your family, and I have to visit mine. I want you to enjoy the holiday, and when I see you again, I want you to be happy." Rose brightened up. "Good night." He wiped the tear of her face and kissed her cheek. Right when Rose looked up, he was gone.


	7. Upside down

**Upside down**

The next day, everyone said goodbye and aboarded the train into spring break. Rose sat quietly while everyone chatted, she was excited to see her family again, but also upset that she was leaving Hogwarts. As she arrived home, Lily and Hugo ran up to her and hugged her, James, and Albus. Hermione kissed her on the cheek and hugged her lovingly, Rose was so glad she was home. She had unpacked her luggage, which was filled with clothes enough for a week. At dinner, Hermione had cooked a big meal enough for everyone to have 3 fillings of rice, Rose was so full she had a hard time finishing her 2nd cup of hot chocolate. At 9 p.m. she walked upstairs to her bedroom and saw that her owl was holding a letter between he's beaks. Right on it, in neat writing said, _to: Rose, From: Scorpius. _Rose quickly opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope you arrived at home safely and happily. I am doing well here at the manor but I still miss Hogwarts and everyone there. Send me a reply as soon as you can and remember to send me a letter every night. Goodnight, and sleep tight._

_, Scorpius_

Rose sighed happily and scribbled a reply.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Hi! I have been welcomed home by my loving family (as usual) and I also miss Hogwarts. Of course I will send a letter to you everyday, as it is the right thing to do. Thank you again for accompanying me every night teaching and having fun, my grades have improved already! Goodnight to you too. (Even if you might get this in the morning) _

_, Rose_

She reread the letter a few times and put it in an envelope, gave it to the owl and it flew away. The next morning the sun shone bright across the sky and Rose ran downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning." Hermione said.

"You too, mom." She saw her favourite bacon and egg sandwich on her plate and started eating quickly. Suddenly James gasped at something in the newspaper and handed it to Hermione. He pointed at something and she shook her head in shock. Rose raised her head in wonder.

"Can I talk to you, dear?" Rose noticed Hermione was talking to her so she walked towards what her mother was waving to.

"Yes?" She asked. Hermione showed her the article. The headline was _Weasley and Malfoy: Dating?_ And on the bottom there was a picture of Rose and Scorpius dancing together. Rose gasped in shock as she read the article.

_Yes, it is true. I, Joklo Skeeter have confirmed that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are dating. They danced together, and some people said he had kissed her on the cheek. The picture was taken by John Creevey, and he was happy to give it to me. The Slytherin and Gryffindor being together has been the first time in history. I'm Joklo Skeeter, signing off. _

Rose's mouth opened in shock as she looked at her mother's eye. "I don't know how to react. Your father has been an enemy with Draco Malfoy for so long; I don't think he would be very happy if he hears about this. I—

"Scorpius is not like he's father! He is nice and caring!" Rose interrupted. Hermione sighed and looked down.

"Hi, everyone! Good morning!" Ron Weasley said as he walked down the stairs. "What's everyone so nervous about?" Ron looked around and Rose gulped. He walked towards Rose and Hermione and looked down at the article. While he was reading Hermione glanced at her daughter worryingly, frightened of what's going to happen. Ron finished reading and looked at he's daughter. "Is this true?" Well there was no point in lying, Rose nodded. "YOUR DATING A MALFOY?" he shouted. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FAMILY HAS DONE TO US? WHAT DISASTER WE HAD TO GO THROUGH? HOW COULD YOU?"

"Well, we aren't really dating." Rose stammered. "And he isn't like the others, he is very nice not at all like he's father." She added quickly.

"DO NOT ANSWER BACK! _**YOU**_ CANNOT DATE A MALFOY!" Ron turned to James. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?"

"I tried to, but she wouldn't listen." James said and noticed that it was the first time he's uncle has ever shouted or get mad before.

"IF JAMES COULDN'T STOP YOU… I GUESS I WILL HAVE NO CHOSE BUT TO STOP YOU FROM GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Silence fell in the house. Everyone starred at Ron Weasley, not believing what he or she just heard. The first to break the silence was Hermione.

"Surely you don't mean that...?" She croaked.

"If that's what we have to do." Ron said. The anger boiling inside Rose exploded she ran up to her room, locked it and sat on her bed crying. She didn't know how long it was, what time it was she just cried and cried. With a last wipe on her eye she reached her quill and wrote on the parchment.

_Dear Scorpius, _

_I am depressed an upset, because there are things troubling me. My parents don't understand what I am feeling. They said I couldn't go to Hogwarts anymore, and I can't see you or talk to you. I have been crying for so long, I don't know what to do. I thought it over and I really want to run away from home. I have the best time in Hogwarts and I want to be there. What do I do?_

_Love,_

_Rose_

Rose nodded after rereading it. Tied it to the owl and sat down beside the window. The owl fluttered away. Rose curled up in a ball and fell into deep sleep.

She woke up abruptly by the knock on the door. The sun shone brightly on her and she opened the door. Hermione stood there holding a tray of food. "I made you your favourite food, do you want some?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry, I want to be alone." Rose closed the door and sat on her bed. Tears rolled down her eye and she decided to read something. Suddenly there was some tapping on the window and Rose rushed over and opened it. The owl was soaking wet, Rose looked out and saw that it was raining. The opened the envelope and it wrote.

_Dear Rose, _

_Do not worry everything will be ok. Trust me, I will try my best to sort things out. Don't think about running away, you parents care about you and it would hurt badly if you do, stay calm, I promise everything will be ok._

_Scorpius_


	8. Tears

**Tears**

_What is he going to do? He didn't write anything in the letter, he didn't mention anything, but why do I feel calm? Why am I relaxed? It's like he has some kind of power to make me feel better. _Rose sighed and dropped the letter on the floor. She lied down and gazed upwards. The week passed quickly as Rose finished 3 of her books, and cried her eyes out. But she had trusted him and a little part of her knew things were going to be fine. The night before going back to Hogwarts, Rose started doubting things. It has been one week, nothing happened.

Someone knocked on the door and Rose opened it. Hermione quickly came in and looked around. "How come you haven't packed?"

"I thought I wasn't going to go back."

"Don't be silly! Of course you are!" Rose looked at her mother in shock.

"Your serious? No exceptions?" Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again; she seemed to be thinking about what to say.

"No exceptions." She said calmly and added, "Whatever me and your dad does, it's for your own good, now start packing you have to wake up early tomorrow." Hermione closed the door as she closed the door. Rose sat down and picked up the quill, after thinking about what she was going to say, she put it down. She was going to surprise Scorpius. But it was surprising how her parents suddenly changed her mind, maybe they realized that Scorpius was a good guy and has nothing to do with his family. But how would they know? All she knew was that everything was going to be alright.

The next morning she rushed to the station with her family and sat down in the same cart with her friends. "Hi! How was your vacation?" Rose asked.

"It was awesome! I went to Rome with my family!" One of her friend exclaimed.

"That's cool." Rose said and leaned back onto the soft chair, all she could think about is telling Scorpius what happened. As the train slowed into a stop she rushed towards the school and looked around for Scorpius. Suddenly she spotted him with he's hair combed back and chatting with some of he's friends. Suddenly she noticed that he wasn't the same as before. He was dressed like a real Malfoy, and he grinned as he chatted with girls. The girls were laughing and sneering at passing Gryffindors. But that wasn't the weirdest part; there was a girl who put her arm around him, and he didn't seem to mind. Rose was startled at what was going on. She rushed towards him and stood in front him. "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered but stood still.

"Like alone."

"If you have something to tell me, you can tell me here." Scorpius said and walked away, the crowd of giggling girls rushed away. Two strong boys stayed behind and looked at her.

"Ya! Mudblood!" They shouted at walk away. Rose could've swore that Scorpius heard that. But why did he act like that, that wasn't him there was something wrong. All week Rose was trying to talk to him, but it always ended up with him walking away right when she reached him or him not hearing her. At last Rose gave up and tried to talk to he's friends but all they did was call her mudblood and sneer. She was getting more and more frustrated by the second. She had to know what was going on and she had to find out now. So one day she saw him walking up the stairs with her friend and she knew what to do.

She brought her wand out and said, "_Diffindo!_" Scorpius's bag splited in half. All of he's things dropped onto the ground. Rose rushed forwards grabbed him by the collar and before he could react, she slammed the door of an empty classroom.

"What happened to you? Why did you change?"

"What do you mean by that?" He said and stared at her with cold eyes.

"You know what I mean, you act different."

"And?"

"I thought you said everything was going to be better, that you will change things or for me to trust you? But now you aren't even talking to me, what's gotten into you?"

"I just don't think my old life is good enough more me anymore." He said as he looked down. "I don't think your good enough for me anymore." Rose felt anger and looked up at him. Not knowing what she was doing, she raised her hand and slapped him in the face. His hand reached he's face and touched the part where she it him. She rushed out of the room, knowing that he could hear her sobs very clearly.


	9. Heartbroken

Heartbroken

After 2 days of not going to classes, Rose decided it was useless to cry so on that Friday she went downstairs and talked to her fellow Ravenclaw. "Where have you been?" Liam asked.

"Oh, I was sick." She replied. Rose pretended to pull out a book and read so no one would talk to her. She sat down alone in the corner and after a while, decided to go to dinner. When she was eating she heard a cough beside her and she looked up. James was looking down at her and looked like he was trying to look caring.

"I told you."

"How did you know?" Rose asked, but didn't really want to talk about it.

"Uh… well… its pretty obvious." James said. Rose sighed and walked away. The next week wasn't any better, wherever she went something reminded her of Scorpius. Her heart was just broken and teared. One day she sat down on a chair to read and she saw the Slytherins were coming and her friends suddenly started talking about him.

"He is the worst of his kind, flirts with a different girl every day doesn't he?" Roxanne Weasley said.

"I agree did you see he kissing a different girl yesterday? Disgusting."

"He is so mean, he picks on muggle- borns everyday, thinks they are just grass he can step on." Rose looked over to him and he's friends, they were laughing at someone on the grass, it was disgusting. Rose felt like one of the girls he used and thrown away. That kind of feeling cannot go away easily, the kind that makes you want to scream, to shout, to run away and never look back. But Rose couldn't, she had to stay at Hogwarts, and to be successful like her mother or father. She had once felt something for this guy, but now it was replaced with hatred, pure hatred.

Rose stood up and walked away.

6 Year later

The snow falling down the ground made everyone shiver just by looking at it, the white surface on the lake was frozen solid. The people playing on them were sliding everywhere, and the people watching were laughing their heads off. The only person who looked left out and emotionless was Rose Weasley, a 7th grade girl with long brown hair that was like her mothers and freckles that spotted on her cheeks, she was looking down on her book and sitting on top of a long bench. The remorse and sadness in her eyes was there so much that people got used to looking away from her, the unpleasantness makes people what to shiver and to walk away quickly. It was weird but this girl has never been happy or excited for anything, and her smile never reached her eyes. The only people who knew why was not saying anything and just kept away from her. She got out of the bench and walked towards the castle, it was going to be the same thing over again. In the halls were the murmurs of the Tri- wizard tournament, which happened once in a while. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would come to Hogwarts and go into a competition to see which school is better. 1 student older then 17 would represent their school and try to win the Goblet of Fire. This year was the same, and Rose didn't care about it at all.

"I heard from Jenny who heard from Cathy who heard from Yassmine who heard from some guy who heard from this other person that in the first task they are going to have to wrestle a HiggyKung?"

"I can wrestle one, I think it would be harder."

"No…" said a girl with braids who leaned forward and pretended to whisper. "It's going to be a Burtle." Everyone gasped.

"You mean those bear/ turtle things that shoots stingers?" a brave girl asked.

"Ya… even a grown man would have a lot of trouble with those." A boy who overheard commented.

Finally, Rose entered her common room and hurried into her bed. _It's been 7 years, and there is nothing that makes me happy again, nothing. _She thought and slowly fell asleep. The next morning Rose was bored and still depressed so she picked up her broom and flew around the courtyards. _Scor— _Rose thought as she winced, _it even hurts to think he's name. __**He**__ gave this to me. _Rose realized that she had started crying just by thinking about him. _This is ridiculous. _She thought as she wiped the tear of her face. Then suddenly a huge screech filled the air as Rose realized she bumped into a huge bird. The bird looked at her for a few seconds and started going after her. She dodged it and started going towards the ground. Looking upwards, she didn't notice she had bumped into a tree, her broom hit a tree branch, she winced as it scratched her leg, and the broom bounced off and hit another branch, it continued downwards until she finally hit the hard ground.

The first thing she did was pull up her wrinkled robe and look at the dirty cut on leg. It was bruised all over an deeply bleeding, she reached inside her robes to send sparks for people to find her but she couldn't find it, it was nowhere in sight. Rose was alone, in the forbidden forest (with creatures of all kind), and hurt without her wand. She couldn't walk back to Hogwarts, Rose could hardly stand maybe in the slightest chance someone would find her. And her wish came true but not the way she thought it would. After waiting for a few seconds, she heard a growl and she went pushed herself backwards. As the rocks hit her leg she yelped painfully. After going backwards a few times she hit something hairy. Her hand moved backwards and touched something smooth and slippery and her hand moved upwards towards a furry soft surface. The creature growled again and Rose looked up to see it. What she saw was what she expected but something she really dreaded.


	10. Searching

Searching

A tall and fat looking boy ran quickly across the courtyard screaming and panting at the same time. He looked worried and covered with sweat as he yelled the name "Rose" over and over. Slowly he came to a stop and faced some kids who were laughing. "Have you guys seen Rose?" He asked.

"No, Liam. Why are you looking for her?" A girl asked.

"She promised to teach me about the new spell we learned in defence against the dark arts but I can't find her. You know she never breaks a promise."

"Right… well I didn't see her. I hope you find her!" She answered and waved goodbye. Liam started running again in a faster speed and asked people around the castle. Most people were mean and ignored him but some tried to help him and looked around with him. Liam went to all the possible places Rose would go to but at the end he couldn't find her. At last he gave up and walked skulking towards the castle. Suddenly it hit him and he ran to the forbidden forest. He glanced up and noticed a commotion going on and some ministry people were arguing and fighting.

"How could you let that happen?" a man shouted.

"It wasn't our fault, these creatures can't be controlled." A guy with a horribly scratched arm explained.

"There is no need to fight, as long as there are guards around the forest we know he cannot get far, now we should just continue searching and hope that we can find him soon." Albus Dumboldore said calmly. Most of the people nodded and went towards their stations.

"I just hope they find the Burtle before a student does." A man whispered to a person next to him. Liam sighed in relieve and realized there would be no possible way Rose had ended up in there. The guards would have seen her.

Rose moved a little backwards and breathed slowly in case the Burtle saw her. The Burtle was about double the height of her, but 8 times the width, it was shaped like a turtle but with poisonous stings on it's back, its paws were like bears and could cut deep into a human's skin. There weren't a lot of them in populated around Britain but only one was enough to kill 10 humans in one strike. The possibility of her dieing tonight was higher then 100% but she had to make sure she tried her best to survive. The soft growl came out and she kept moving backwards. Suddenly she hit a rock and a lot of things happened at once. The Burtle looked down at her with its sharp eyes and raised he's paw to hit her she dodged just in time to receive a small cut on her shoulder. She moved backwards quickly and loudly while the Burtle moved forwards with every strike.

Abruptly she hit a tree and had nowhere to go. The Burtle raised he's paw and…

A/N: Thank you for everyone who read my story! Leave comments and suggestions please. Subscribe to my story to show support! I will try to post the next chapter soon.


	11. Hurt

Hurt

A scream filled the forest, and Rose opened her eyes, someone had thrown her away from the Burtle. There was a boy with blond hair under it, but had the protego charm on. He was barely making it, and he had a resisting look on his face. Rose wished she could help, but there was nothing she could do. Suddenly she saw a rock on the ground, and picked it up with all her strength. She threw it too the Burtle and its direction turned to her. It roared loudly and walked towards her. The ground shook and Rose had her mouth wide open. Suddenly Scorpius shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" The Burtle shook for a second, but nothing happened, it was just too strong. Rose raised her hand and wiped her tear with her muddy hands, it was all her fault. Not only is she going to die (which she was clearly prepared for), Scorpius is going to, too.

Rose watched as Scorpius started running towards her, he held her hand and smiled. As Rose was confused he turned to the Burtle, and he used the most powerful spell he could think off, and collapsed as the Burtle screeched in pain. The Burtle started to fall, and as he was falling, his front paw went forwards and hit Rose in the head. Rose collapsed beside her love.

***

Rose opened her eyes slowly and carefully as she felt her whole body in pain. Suddenly she remembered what happened and looked around. She was in the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting beside her, sleeping. On the other side of the room, she could see a blanket covering a blond haired boy that was lying down, eyes closed. She quickly reached out her hand and shook her mom awake. "Mom, mom!" She said quietly.

"Rose!" Hermione said as she rubbed her eye. "You're ok! Thank god!" She said loudly as she kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Mom, I'm fine. But what happened?"

"Oh, um. After you and Malfoy collapsed, Dumboldore and the people from the ministry found you. The Burtle was for the 1st event, but now its postponed while they find another event that is not as dangerous."

"What what about Scorpius?" Rose asked, waiting impatiently. Hermione gave her a forbidden look, then loosened it quickly.

"Malfoy is unconscious. They don't know when he will wake up, and even if he does, he might have lost his memory."


	12. The truth

The Truth

Rose starred at her mother shocked, unable to say anything, unable to think about anything. The only thing that came out was the fact that this was all her fault. If she wasn't stupid enough to be found by a Burtle, have her wand broken, or maybe have not let Scorpius save her, Scorpius would have been conscious right now or able to talk to her. So this was all her fault, in every single direction, this was all her fault.

Hermione looked at her depressed daughter for a moment, and made the decision to change the subject. "You are probably hungry right now, do you want to eat something?" Rose was silent. "Rose? Honey? Are you ok?"

Tears started to come down Rose's eyes, Rose sniffed again and again and fell into deep sleep. 2 days passed by and Rose refused to eat at all, all she did was drink water, cry and sleep. Hermione was more and more worried ever single second. And was thinking of ways to make her eat. After hours of decision making, Hermione decided to finally tell Rose the truth.

"Rose, what if I tell you that I can say something that will make you happy again, would you eat then?" Rose turned around and looked at her mother, Hermione helped her sit up.

"What is it?" Rose questioned.

"Promise me first."

"Fine, I promise." Said Rose, eager to find out what would make her happy.

"Ok, you know how Malfoy is being mean to you?" Hermione asked, not hopping for an answer.

"What a minute! How do you know that? I bet James" Hermione put her hand over her daughter's mouth.

"Wait let me explain." She let go of Rose's mouth and Rose became quiet. "On the day after we found the newspaper and you getting mad." _He probably received the letter I sent, _thought Rose.

"Malfoy," Hermione continued "Wait no Scorpius went up to your dad's office and mad an agreement with him." Hermione said and looked at her daughter sincerely. Rose looked more confused then ever and she waited until Hermione continued.

"He said that if your father allows you to go to school he would stop talking to you and have nothing to do with you. But even that your father still didn't allow. So your father told Scorpius that he would have to break up with you, and Scorpius agreed after some convincing. Later on Your father told James to watch out if you ever talked to Scorpius, and oddly enough he agreed." Hermione sighed and continued. "And up until now, I think you both still love each other."

"And you didn't tell me until now?" Rose questioned, her voice slightly raised.

"We couldn't, if we did you would go back to him, but we were wrong. Scorpius protected you, and if he didn't I don't know what would've happened to you." Rose lyed down on her bed and turned with her back on her mother. "You'll eat now wont you? You promised." Rose started crying again, drip by drip down to the floor. Hermione stood up and walked around the bed, she kneeled down and touched her daughter's wet cheek.

"You don't know how hard it was for us to keep it from you." She said as her voice started to shake. Rose opened her eyes and looked at her mother, she reached out her brused and scratched hands and put them around her mother, and Hermione did the same.


	13. Healed

Healed

After 2 or 3 weeks, Rose was fully healed (well her body was) but she refused to go to back to classes until Scorpius waked up. So everyday, she went up to the hospital wing and visited him, but everyday the same thing happened: he did not move an inch. Rose was getting more and more worried everyday and was blaming herself for it all. One day when she was walking up to the hospital wing, she heard 2 professors talking about Scorpius.

"I really think there is no need for him to keep staying here, he is probably not ever waking up. And his parents don't even care, have you ever seen them here?"

"Actually, I think I saw the Malfoys coming in to Hogwarts today, maybe they are here to bring him home." Rose turned around and ran quickly to the hospital wing. She opened the door slowly and saw Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy sitting beside their son.

"Why did this happen to him? That girl doesn't deserve to be rescued by him. I don't get why he is so in love with her. She isn't even as pretty as me." Astoria said.

"Stupid son of ours." Draco Malfoy said. Rose rushed in and stood in front of Scorpius's bed. Tears came down. The Malfoys starred at the girl for a moment, shocked to say anything.

"If your bringing him away, I'm going too." Rose said, trying not to break down. The Malfoys still said nothing. "I don't care if he goes awake or not, or remembers me or not, I am staying with him forever." Astoria Malfoy stood up and walked in front of Rose. She raised her hand and slapped her. Rose sniffed and looked down, her tears dripped to the ground.

"You don't think we care about him too? He's my son, you don't get to decide if you want to be with him, we do so shut your mouth and leave." Astoria said. Rose turned around and was about to leave.

"Don't talk to Rose like that, mom." Rose and the Malfoys turned around. There sat, alive and healthy Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius! You woke up!" Astoria said.

"That's because the 3 people I care about the most is in this room right now." Scorpius said, and smirked. Rose smiled at him and ran to him.

"My mom told me everything, you don't have to pretend anymore." Rose said as she put her arms around him, ignoring the Malfoys.

"I was getting tired of acting like that anyway." Scorpius said as he put his hand on her hair. Rose sat on top of the bed and looked at Scorpius, unable to describe how happy she was right now. Scorpius sat up on his bed and Rose leaned closer to him, their lips touched and Rose put her arm around Scorpius's neck. Scorpius caressed her hair with his hands. Rose let go and smiled at him, this was definitely the best day of her live. (Not counting their marrige 2 years later).

The end.

Need another 19 years later?

A/N: Hi, thanks for all the comments! I just wanted to say that I know that Dumboldore is is already died but I enjoy is character better for the speech so I decided to use him, I mean it is a fanfiction isnt it? Another thing, I'm not going to write another 19 years later, it was just an ending, so people who are expecting it I'm sorry not going to write one. Pleaz read my next one!


End file.
